Kurt's problems
by livin it loud and proud
Summary: Kurt has been acting oddly and Blaine thinks he needs help
1. Chapter 1

Blaine watched as Kurt stacked his sugar packets neatly, then sighed when Mike accidentally bumped the table, so he had to start all over again. Mercedes patted Kurt on the shoulder fondly, but Kurt didn't seem to notice as he was busy with his sugar packets.

"Kurt, look at me" said Mercedes softly. Kurt didn't look up from hiss sugar, but Mercedes continued nonetheless "it's going to be okay, your dad's going to be fine".

"Yeah? What if he's not, hm?" Kurt sounded angry, but then got quiet again. "I can't lose him, Mercedes" He said, tearfully.

"Well, whatever happens, just know that were all here for you" said Blaine, taking Kurt's hand across the table. Blaine's heart soared when Kurt returned the gesture, albeit with a sad smile on his face and a look of pain in his eyes.

Kurt was quiet for the next ten minutes while Mercedes talked about her album and Mike talked about his dancing. He only nodded at certain intervals. Blaine could tell that something was wrong but he just left Kurt alone with his thoughts.

After coffee, Blaine offered to take Kurt home to which Kurt graciously accepted.

During the journey to Burt and Carole's house where Kurt was staying while he was visiting, Kurt was rather quiet and when Blaine tried to bring up the sugar packets, Kurt just dismissed it as a nervous habit. Blaine, however, wouldn't let it go. He had noticed at other points during Kurt's visit that he was acting strange. So he decided to talk to Burt about it.

When they reached the Hummrel household, Blaine told Kurt that he was going to come in with him to see how Burt was. Kurt just shrugged and thanked Blaine for the lift and then promptly retreated too his bedroom when they arrived at the house. He only stopped to greet Burt and Carole, and mumbled something about washing.

Burt greeted Blaine with a hug and invited him into the lounge.

"So" said Burt, after sitting down on a squishy armchair and gestured for Blaine to do the same. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes, actually" said Blaine "It's Kurt. He was acting a little odd today. We were having coffee with Mike and Mercedes and he kept…arranging the sugar packets."

"Well, that doesn't seem odd Blaine. He's always been tidy"

"Yes, but he was counting them too and putting them into stacks of equal number. This hasn't been the first time he's done something like this. He was really jumpy and nervous earlier today in glee club, and I don't think he's coping with your diagnosis. I think he should talk to someone. A therapist maybe".

"Blaine, I don't think–"

"Maybe there's nothing wrong. But I think you should talk to him"

"Why me?" said Burt "I know I'm his father but he's an adult now. He can make his decisions."

"I know, but he won't admit that anything's wrong even though I can see him struggling."

"All right Blaine. I'll talk to him, and Carole can help me." Said Burt admitting defeat. "But I'm telling him you were worried so he doesn't get, mad at me. He still loves you, you know" Burt give Blaine a wry smile and then heaved himself out of his chair to go and find Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt trudged up the stairs, Carole and Blaine at his heels. He knocked on the door to Kurt's bedroom.

"Come in" came Kurt's voice. It broke Burt's heart at how broken it sounded. The trio entered the room, causing Kurt to look up. The poor boy had tears streaks running down his face.

Burt sat down on the bed beside Kurt and engulfed the boy in a hug.

"What's this all about son, eh? Blaine's really worried about you – he says you've been acting strangely. Is this al because of me?" Burt asked softly pulling out of the hug.

"I can't lose you dad" Kurt said, with tears in his eyes.

"I know, I know. But the doctor's appointment is tomorrow and we'll know more then. But whatever happens, your friends are always there for you and Carole and Finn" said Bury with a sad smile on his face.

"You're right dad" Kurt said wiping his eyes. "I'm getting ahead of myself. It's just hard being so far away from you."

"Why don't you stay here for a while?" Carole suggested, joining Burt on the bed. "After Burt gets the all clear – which is going to happen, by the way" Kurt gave a watery chuckle "- you should stay for a while to recharge your batteries. I'm sure you can get time off from NYADA."

Kurt considered it. He did have a certain amount of pull with Carmen Thibadeux, especially after his Winter showcase performance/audition. Besides, the freshmen had already finished their exams for the semester.

"I'd love to stay. I'll call Carmen tonight" Kurt says, looking a bit more cheerful than he had before.

"Thanks for worrying about me Blaine" said Kurt, turning to Blaine, who had been leaning against a wall for the best part of ten minutes. "You're a good friend".

Blaine looked a little crestfallen at the word 'friend', but he just smiled. "My pleasure, Kurt" he said and really meant it. He would do anything for Kurt.

"Carole's just making dinner, do you want to stay Blaine" asked Burt.

Blaine looked at Kurt for confirmation, the latter giving him a small nod. "I'd love to, Thanks Burt"

"Ok, it will be ready soon. We'll leave you boys to it." Said Carole, as the two parents left closing the door behind them.

Blaine went to sit beside Kurt on the bed, taking one of his ex-boyfriend's hands in both of his own. Blaine was surprised when he didn't pull away. "Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded solemnly. "I just can't lose him Blaine. I had to feel like there w\as something in my life I could control."

"I know. But remember, you can always talk to me if things get rough.

Kurt smiled and leaned in for a hug which Blaine gratefully accepted. "Come on, let's go and see what Carole's making for dinner" said Kurt, linking arms with Blaine and walking out of the room.


End file.
